Lamiae
by mousyhairedgirl
Summary: Alessandria and Leo are two seniors that attend Swansea International College in Wales. However, they aren't who they say they are and they have a good reason to. Someone they know is willing to risk it all and expose them for who or what they really are.
1. An Introduction

Alessandria D'Argene was one of those students that you never really paid much close attention to but always seemed to be the topic of conversation with your close friends. A fractional amount of those who didn't pay attention would regret not paying her that extra amount of attention.

The peculiar thing was that how she looked was far from ordinary. She was rather tall with skin that was very lightly tanned. She had flowing raven hair that was always loose even though it was against the 'strict moral dress code'. Not that she, or anyone else for that matter, gave much thought about that, she had never been caught for it. Her hair colour changed weekly and sometimes even daily depending on how she felt.

She possessed eyes that could captivate any man, woman or, well anything in between, for hours on end. Strangely enough you wouldn't be able to remember where you had been, what you had done or even what the colours of her eyes were. Her eyes were a translucently light sky blue that were framed by dark long eyelashes which had somehow made the contrast between her hair and facial features even more apparent.

A detail that people consistently passed over was the three large pinkish wounds across her right eye that had faded over time. Since no-one had noticed nothing had ever been said about them. The fact of the matter was that she had no reason to speak, she didn't and never would. This caused the other senior students to shun Alessandria as a nonconformist and an antisocial loner because of her refusal to talk to anyone. Not like she cared about what anyone thought of her anyway. She didn't really feel the need to talk to anyone.

However, when she did talk, which only was whenever she was pushed to, a feint Greek accent could be heard if you listened carefully enough. But, that was hardly ever since she was rather quiet in general unless she was with Leo Amaranth.

Unlike Alessandria, Leo, was moderately recognised and well liked at Swansea International College. His tawny brown hair that was like a shoulder-length mane regularly got him into trouble for breaking the school uniform policy. His freckled pale skin, toned body, acknowledgeable Welsh accent, like of attention and enthralling chocolate brown eyes often got him into trouble.

The trouble was often caused by his tendency to attract the female population of the school. This would frankly piss Alessandria off. It was thought by many that they were in some sort of relationship, however no-one was ever foolish enough to ask if that was true or not or was willing to say something anyway.

The way he acted while he wasn't in Alessandria's presence was quite offensive and extremely rude. His sarcastic wit and use of colourful language were often the reason he was not a participant in class or allowed in the classroom altogether. He was regularly pulled into meetings with his teachers because he made rude gestures, was tardy or, on the odd occasion, drank an entire casket of wine during his class.

It was an old and worn out piece of gossip that Leo was a heavy drinker, among other excesses he enjoyed indulging in. Leto wasn't really like that however, no matter what the general populace of his school thought. He felt that it was up to him to act like a bit of a bastard time to time. This also made it easy for him to ward off anyone who annoyed or frustrated him with foolish chatter or questions which came in handy often.

The teachers of the school saw the pair of them as charity cases that had been forced upon them by the local shire. They had no known family history and both Alessandria and Leo did nothing to not reinforce the belief that they were orphans. This was not surprising at all since no-one at Swansea really had a clue at all.

What the rest of Swansea International College didn't know was that at their age they shouldn't be at a high school at all. In fact that shouldn't even be breathing at all, but rather rotting corpses.

Alessandria herself had been born in Lesbos, unknowing of the burgeoning Roman Empire surrounding her. This made her over 1700 years old. Leo wasn't as much as a living relic not having been born during the Roman Empire, but rather had taken part of the War of Roses between the Lancastrians and Yorkists over the succession of the English throne. He was only 542 years old. They should definitely be in their graves and stiff as a board and yet, they showed no signs of transitioning into a state of rigor mortis or permanent death.

If you were to tell them that they were vampires, well you wouldn't last very long. They were _definitely_ not vampires. That was a load of bollocks that belonged in the leather bindings of a fictitious 18th century novel called Dracula. Even if it weren't a load of bollocks the whole idea of being 'turned' by a vampire by an exchange of blood that had been asked for and accepted was impossible since they hadn't of asked for this to happen.

The macabre factor is all of this was the fact that to survive and stay alive was that they had to feed on human flesh. It was out of the question that they were cannibals since they had lost their humanity long ago.

The easiest way to try and explain their situation was that they were like the Furies of Greek myth who gave vengeance on those who had been wrong as they saw fit. Both Alessandria and Leto had been wronged and somehow someone had heard their cries for vengeance and allowed this transition to occur. The truth wasn't as simple as just killing those who had wronged them like they had begged so hard for.

The truth was _so much darker_ than that.

* * *

_If you want to find out more about this project feel free to either message me or check out my tumblr dedicated to it which is linked to my profile. _

_Review and help me improve.  
_


	2. The first day of the rest of her life

The first day of the rest of her life. 

* * *

It's the first day back for the year for any student that lives, like me in the United Kingdom. The date or day of this doesn't matter but most importantly it was 2010 which meant that it was finally Alessandria and Leo's first day as seniors at Swansea International. It wasn't their first pick for a school to attend but they didn't really have a choice since they had been shunted there by the local shire after finding out that they supposedly hadn't attended school at all.

It was quite obvious, to myself at least that Alessandria often wondered why she bothered to come to this school, what was the point of it anyway? Nothing was special at all about the population of Swansea International College. Not one person, at all, was in the tiniest amount interesting.

The repetitious method of teaching practised by the utterly clueless teachers didn't make her feel cheerful at all; in fact there were times where she wished that she could commit a small massacre of everyone present. Besides Leo, if he bothered to learn to keep a low profile and not stand in the sun for all to see, so to speak. It was best for them to stay in the shadows where it was much cooler and safer. He'd been told hundreds upon thousands of times that they are the safest if no-one knows a large amount of information about them. Someone had put two and two together. They weren't safe at all.

The person that had found out? That was me.

The bell rang loudly over their heads as they headed towards their contact classrooms. Unfortunately, I had been placed in the same contact room as them both. I had transferred to Swansea when I had moved from Edinburgh because I was told that was my parents before they passed away. My parents had been dead for over a month now.

Alessandria and Leo didn't know it then, but as soon as they stepped into the classroom I could tell that sometime wasn't quite right with either of them. I can tell you now that I was quite shocked when they sat next to me. They felt, to me, like they were inhuman.

I saw the girl of the pair look me up and down, analysing me, how I moved, acted and how I looked. I wasn't that different to anyone else. If anything I looked quite normal. My brown eyes were rather large whilst my skin was pale and freckled. I was unlucky, or lucky, however way you see it, to have a mass of unruly ginger hair.

As soon as the teacher started talking about school rules the boy put his arm around me. I shivered, it was stone cold. "We know you know." He whispered into my ear, his shallow, and unneeded breathes teasing my ear, sending a shiver up my spine. Alessandria looked at me, amused, as she watched on, knowing that I was sweating profusely as his hold on me tightened a small amount.

Leo looked at me; the tiniest amount of pity could be seen on his face. He then blinked again and said savagely to me "Who are you? What do you want?" I chewed my lip, trying to think of a lie to cover up my true heritage and how it was utterly intertwined with theirs. After a moment I spoke. "I just moved here from Edinburgh because my mam and pa's final will and testimony said that it was important that I did. My name's Mary Hull. I..." I tried to continue but my mouth had gone dry. I took a deep breath and I fumbled through my pencil case looking for a pen and my notepad. As soon as I found it I took another deep breath and wrote,

_I have... I can tell whether you're human or not. You are but you aren't. It makes no sense. What are you? _

Leo loosened his grip on me as the teacher sat down at her desk and began to read the newspaper as she waited for the bell to go. His hand shook slightly as he quickly scanned the piece of paper and passed it to Alessandria. She nodded as she stood up to leave for class. He looked at me again and shook his head, a slight smirk emerging on his face. "Meet us at the place where no light is shone. After your second class, of course. You want to make a good impression here, I suppose. "With that he departed.

* * *

What will they do to Mary? Who is she anyway? Is she hiding something? Is she really as harmless as she acts...?

Find out in the next chapter.

In the meantime a review would be lovely.


End file.
